V'Kai (3.5e Race)
V'Kai Summary::V'Kai are Strange Beasts, Created to be Bodyguards for those who have learned how to make them. Tampering with genes to create new life is often a great way to cause deaths, be it of the resulting beast or the one who made it. V'Kai are one of the successes in this field, and have certain biological advantages as a result of the design they were made from. They were made to be Bodyguards for their creators, though they often deviate from this due to their chaotic nature. They have a rather unique ability, being able to turn their cylindrical cells into flat disks that are very thin, allowing them to hide seemingly anywhere, even on their charge. They are built somewhat like a mix between a golem and a stiff rum: They must have a mold first, which contains the required arcane runes, and the right materials, then you wait for a while. It helps to check it now and then, because the mold is never air tight, and this allows them to escape when they are done. It also helps to have a alarm spell ward the area that the mold is in. Personality V'Kai are rather shy, but tend to have a mischievous streak a mile wide, some say. They tend towards non-violent pranks, though they mimic their creator, so while they are somewhat likely to place a bucket of water on top of a slightly open door, they very well might do this in a arctic climate if they were bound to a person who is ethically challenged. They do have strong ties to their friends, and a painfully strong tie to their creator. Physical Description V'Kai typically are about 5'9" for males, 5'7", and both genders tend to weigh about 90 lbs, with a low deviation. Not that there is much of a norm, since they are rare. They have a rather unique biological build, skipping certain common organs, such as any sort of lung, and most of their digestive organs are fused, streamlining the process(and shaving some weight). They tend to have inky black skin, though one might say that it's more of a really dark blue, and they seem to have unique patterns etching their body, much like a large tattoo. Their eyes can be almost any color, though they always seem to glow a bit, and the glow flickers like a flame. The most common color is a icy blue, though since they are made by someone who can control certain features while being grown, this is more of a default color then a common color. When flattened, they weigh much less then normal, about 3 lbs on average. It is theorized that they shunt most of their body off into a different plane, though it is not certain which, or if they do. Relations V'Kai tend to stay hidden, and when they are spotted, they are often confused for some sort of shadow beast summoned by a mage. This can sometimes end poorly, as some people will attack anything they think might try and harm people. They are new to the material plane, though, and they are not a true race, rather a creature made rarely, so they tend to not have any relations with anyone outside of those that they have met. Alignment Most V'Kai are Chaotic. This is normal. They don't quite understand moral issues sometimes (such as why stealing is wrong, or why it's not a good idea to toss a jerk out of a window), and thus tend towards neutral on the Good/Evil axis. They tend to pick up the nature of their creator when bound, so they might end up being more evil or good then any other V'Kai by virtue of being made by someone else. Lands V'Kai have no home land, nor do they have cities. This is normal. They tend to inhabit the land where they were created, or just travel from land to land. Wanderlust is common after they have left their charge, but they tend to just vanish after a while. Where they go is not known, nor is it known how they get there. They also have been known to come back after leaving this material plane after a while. Perhaps the design allows for them to access a demi-plane where they can relax after a few hundred years. Once again, no one really knows. Someone should really ask noone to explain. Religion Religion is often below the radar of V'Kai. They are made to serve a mortal (or otherwise) person, and unless they make themselves out to be a god, V'Kai tend to not understand what gods do. Those who suffer under a mad man making himself out to be a god to his creation might fear the gods, or understand that some gods are evil. Those who prosper under a kind mad man making himself out to be a god to his creation think the gods look out for people, and aid them with their power, or they might figure out that some gods are good. Like I said, bit of a deadzone to them. Not that it's impossible to get them to understand gods, it's just more work then it is to get a human or vampire to understand gods. Language V'Kai do not have a language of their own. This is normal. They do know Common, and tend to pick up the language of their creator, or those they work with. Names V'Kai don't have a set naming scheme. They mostly just have a name given to them by their creators, be it Penumbra or Freddy the Third. After a while, they may try and pick a name for themselves, often to solidify their gap between their creator... But they often pick strange names. Darkwheel is not that bad, but Bubbles Mc Solum is right strange, and names like that tend to be common when they pick their own name. Making Your Own In the rare chance that a powerful mage wants a guardian that is able to defend him without showing that he is protecting himself, creating a V'Kai is a viable option. Not a easy one, but some say it's worth it. The process of forming the V'Kai requires 50 gallons of Pure Shadow Essence, and 20,000 gp worth of special reagents, gems, and knickknacks. The Shadow Essence is often way more then one can afford (or gather on their own, since it has to be harvested on the Plane of Shadow), so a few enterprising Mages have found a different method: 30 doses of Black Lotus Extract, One Soul (contained), ten bottles of Liquid Night and Three drops of Vitae from a Vampire that hasn't fed in 10 years. Not much easier, but certainly less expensive. Either formula needs some time to ferment, so to speak, as well as a proper container to contain the mix. The container is always made of glass, and is coated on the inside with Sunlight Oil, and is usually vaguely humanoid in shape and size. The Risk All V'Kai have a rather unique defense Mechanism: Very few works mentioning them go into any depth. Thus, next to no one knows much about them. And those who do know more, run a great risk. Virtually any recorded research on the topic of the V'Kai is taints the one who researches it. They die, and often quickly. Those few who have done this have learned that the only safe info to write about is the process of making one, and the process of binding one. Other information, when put to paper, stone or any other medium, inflicts the researcher with a unique disorder. It's not quite a disease, nor a curse. For the first week or so after they have finished their research and recorded it, they suffer no effects. But once a week has gone by, they start to feel depressed (DC 20 Will to negate). In essence, they start to suffer from a permanent Crushing Despair. Then, after at least three days (DC 25 will to halt it, 3 failed saves means it advances), they start to take 1d4 wisdom drain per day (DC 30 Will for Half), and when they reach 0 wisdom, they more or less just turn into a shadow on the walls of where ever they were when they ran out. Any attempt to revive them will fail, no matter what spell is used. Once the disorder takes place, there is no magic that can heal it, nor that can stop it. Natural healing is impossible as well. Curing it is possible, however. Destruction of the research not only stop the damage, but turns all drain into just damage, allowing natural healing(or magical healing), and if they are already dead, allows them to come back. Even without magic, they can reform after a week, as if they where a ghost (DC 15 level check). Racial Traits * : V'Kai are built to be aware of their surroundings, but are streamlined to the point of being slightly weaker then most. * ( ): V'Kai are unnatural creations, with strange a biology. This is normal(for them, anyway). * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, V'Kai have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * V'Kai base land speed is 40 feet. * Meld Unto Surface: V'Kai can compress their cells, allowing them to shrink down and stick to virtually any surface, with next to no noticeable trace of them being there. Functions as Meld into Stone, except that it is a Extraordinary ability, they can do it on virtually any surface that isn't dangerous, they don't meld into it, and they can grant the subject the benefits of Shield Other while bonded to them as a extraordinary effect as a free action, and can retract said benefit as a immediate action(or free if it is their turn). * Weapon Trace: V'kai have a rather unique ability to create a weapon out of themselves, by spending 1 point of Bio-Energy , which can be restored instantly if they release their usage of the weapon. They can trace any weapon that they are proficient with, as well as any natural weapon that they have seen(sans extra effects, like venom from a snakes bite). By spending a point a point of bio-energy drain, they may mimic special effects such as poison on their attacks(within reason). By spending a point of bio energy, they may use a breath attack once(they can pick any of the cardinal elements and gain a breath attack dealing Xd6 damage, where X is their HD / 2, with a reflex save for half, DC 10 + con mod + 1/2 HD, with a range of 15ft cone or 30ft line. Other types can be used if seen, and only by spending 3 points of bio-energy drain). * Immortal: V'Kai continue to set until they reach middle age. After this time they no longer gain the benefits or penalties of aging, and have no maximum recorded lifespan. * Blindsight 30 feet. * V'Kai have a racial +4 skill bonus to Hide. * Resistance to Acid 10, Resistance to Electricity 10. * Automatic Languages: Common, and One Language their creator knows. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race